pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Seven Days to the Grave
Seven Days to the Grave, an adventure by F. Wesley Schneider with support articles by Edward P. Healy, Rick Miller, Sean K Reynolds and fiction by James Jacobs, is the second in the Curse of the Crimson Throne adventure path and was released in April 2008. It was nominated for two ENnie awards in 2008 including best adventure (which went to Burnt Offerings) and product of the year. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path continues the Curse of the Crimson Throne Adventure Path with the second exciting installment. It also contains supplementary rules for handling large-scale urban disasters such as plagues and famines, and also presents a detailed exploration of Abadar (god of cities and wealth). Eando Kline ventures into an orc city in Pathfinder's Journal, and several new monsters associated with sickness and disease round out the bestiary. Foreword: "We All Fall Down" by James Jacobs (4) : Pathfinder Editor-in-Chief James Jacobs discusses the role diseases and plagues have in a magical society and how we can look to popular culture for inspiration in the germ-horror genre. He also introduces the third primary type of fiend in the Pathfinder Chronicles campaign setting, the terrible daemons. 1. "Seven Days to the Grave" by F. Wesley Schneider (6) :The civil unrest in Korvosa has been dealt with, only to be replaced by a far more deadly and insidious threat. A horrific disease that leaves its dead deformed and faceless sweeps through the streets of Korvosa, death borne on the wind and steeped in the stones. Mass graves crowd the outer walls and plague doctors stalk the streets in a desperate attempt to prevent the sickness from spreading, yet is there something more to the plague than meets the eye? 2. "Plague and Pestilence" by Rick Miller & Edward P. Healy (58) :There’s more for the people of Golarion to fear besides merely monsters and foul magic—especially in this volume’s adventure. Plagues, pestilence, and disease can kill more than an entire army of monsters, even in a realm where priests and paladins can cure affliction with magic. Discover how diseases impact the residents of fantasy worlds and why even miracles can hardly stop the rampage and ruin of a full-blown plague. 3. "Abadar" by Sean K Reynolds (64) :Find a place among the faithful of Abadar, god of cities, wealth, and law. Learn his forthright teachings and the rigid ways of his meticulous servants, and discover how the scales of the Gold-Fisted balance out for you. 4. "The Bloodworks Incident" (Pathfinder's Journal) by James Jacobs (72) :Eando Kline’s trek through Varisa’s Cinderlands leads him to Urglin, a lawless, ruined city of outcasts and savage creatures. Can he find the aid he needs to pass through the orc-tortured reaches of Belkzen, or will he be but another victim of the Shattered City? 5. "Bestiary" by Sean K Reynolds & F. Wesley Schneider (78) :* leukodaemon :* daughter of Urgathoa :* giant fly :* giant maggot :* lawgiver :* nosferatu Adventure Overview A mysterious ship sails into Korvosa, bringing with it the first symptoms of a gruesome plague. Spreading faster than either magic or medicine can cure, it falls to the PCs to save as many innocents as they can. Queen Ileosa’s hold on Korvosa grows even as its citizens take ill. Can Korvosa’s new heroes track down the nefarious groups responsible for the affliction before the entire city succumbs to a slow, hacking end? References Seven Days to the Grave Seven Days to the Grave Seven Days to the Grave Seven Days to the Grave Seven Days to the Grave Seven Days to the Grave Seven Days to the Grave Seven Days to the Grave Seven Days to the Grave Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks